This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A molecular core laboratory was established at Minot State University (MiSU) to enhance the faculty's outstanding dedication to the ND INBRE principles of involving undergraduates in research. There are currently several INBRE-funded projects at MiSU that need core molecular expertise. These include subprojects awarded to: Drs. Chris Beachy, Chris Keller, Heidi Super, and Ursula Schittko, Ryan Winburn, Chad Heinzel, and Mikhail Bobylev. In a simple move to encourage economy of scale and collaboration, the ND INBRE administration formed a molecular core to support the research efforts of all MiSU INBRE investigators. An investment of a real time PCR machine was provided by the administrative core to encourage core formation. The core has now been in operation for two year.